


Love In Motion

by TomFuckingHardy



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomFuckingHardy/pseuds/TomFuckingHardy
Summary: This is pure fictional work. So please, don't be offended by the inconsistencies with reality. Plus, my English is not perfect because I'm French but I'm working really hard on it so you ever want to suggest any corrections or help, or just talking you're welcome.I've messed up with the Peaky Blinders show too and Lord knows how much I love this show exactly as it is, so please apologize for this too. ENJOY.





	1. SMOKE MATE

 

 

The first time Tom met her, was at the Old Granada Studios in Manchester. It was a few days before the Peaky Blinders season two filming started in late Fall. All the cast, the writers, and the producers had a table reading session for the next three days. Tom has just joined the cast and was talking with Paul Anderson and Cillian Murphy, whom he was close with for having worked with them in the past. When his dog, Woody, suddenly ran to a woman who was coming towards them. The young woman stopped and squatted as she welcomed Woody with a big smile, scratching between his ears and then broke out into giggles when the animal licked her face. Tom was really surprised by his dog's behaviour. Tom had rescued him some months ago but he'd never seen Woody going up to a stranger like this before, it was like the dog already knew and trusted her. This feeling was shared by his owner because Tom had never met her before but of course, he knew who this woman was. Her name was Sasha Whitley, an actress who was half French from her mother's side and half English from her father's. Sasha was known for her breathtaking beauty, she was of average height with a perfect body and amazing curves with legs for days. With long brown wavy hair, a perfect doll face, and big deep blue almond-shaped eyes. She was emanating something unique, a mix of confidence, class, sexiness and elegance. Tom could easily understand why she'd been elected several times for the most beautiful, sexy or stylish woman in the world. Sasha was also recognized as a great and talented actress and had won many prestigious awards. She'd already filmed with the greatest directors, even though she was not yet 30 years old. She starred in the Peaky Blinders as Victoria Shelby, Tommy's twin, and the only sister among the Shelby brothers, but at least was as badass as them.

Despite her superstar status, she was approachable, unassuming and authentic, talking easily with everyone. On the set, she was a killer, focused, talented and very professional, but behind the scenes she was gorgeous, always dancing and singing or kidding with the boys. Everyone loved her, only saying nice things about her.

During the table reading sessions, it all started with short eye contact between Tom and Sasha. It gradually evolved into a playful flirt as they were both being able to hold the other one's gaze easily, smiling to each other like it was just the two of them in the crowded room. The sexual tension increased each day, Sasha would act innocently and the moment after she call him teasingly Mr. Hardy, flutter and bite her lower lip, Furthermore, Woody was literally stuck to Sasha, following her even to the toilets and guarding the door.

Tom and Sasha quickly became the best smoke mates at the Studios, and he never missed a chance to make his De Niro's face since he noticed how hard it made her laugh and how hard he loved to hear her laugh. They were becoming more and more flirtatious, talking a lot about their respective movies, about cars, motorcycles, music, and sports. They found out they had a lot in common and that they could spend days and nights talking and smoking. They were both sharing interest for animals, and especially of dogs, for charities and political commitments, and the list was endless. Tom was really impressed when he discovered Sasha got a black belt in Krav Maga, and when he wanted to know how she got to martial arts, Sasha explained that she'd always been very athletic, involved in dancing or surfing but that she also grew up with four brother's, so fighting and sports came to her easily. It was kind of a survival impulse.

Their lives had been so far relatively similar, except that she lost her mother when she was only twelve years old. As for Tom, she had done modelling after she played in a movie that was a huge box office hit when she was just a kid. They also both struggled with demons in the past, having an addiction to drugs, but got over it after all. She managed to establish herself as a great actress thanks to her amazingly talent, and always making the right choices for her career. Of course, her incredible beauty and femininity had something to do with her success, although she defined herself as a tomboy because she grew up among men.

Tom had been delighted to discover the show production housed him in a typically English house, separated in two, like all the cast members, and that luckily his neighbour was none other than Sasha. He often smiled when he heard to the music she was listening to through the wall. Her music tastes were rather eclectic but were mostly rock, hip hop and rap. He couldn't help but laugh when she started to sing along while he pictured her dancing like a teen. During the first shooting days, Tom was roaming on sets even if he didn't have a scene to shoot while Woody always found a way to get close to Sasha to get some attention from her. Tom was fascinated and couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was analyzing each of her movements, watching her taping on her phone. He was wondering who she was talking to and what she was thinking about when she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger with a thoughtful look. Tom frequently met Sasha doing her daily run in the mornings around the studios when he was walking Woody. Her sport tight pants left no doubt about her sharp, physical shape and was giving him systematic hot flashes.

Tom couldn't help but always looking around for Sasha at any moment, and his weakness for her has been quickly noticed by all the cast, so when Tom asked Paul Anderson if he knew if she was single or not, he started to get teased all the time.

 

* * *

 

After a tough day on the set, Sasha had spent more than two hours on the phone with her best friend. She was driving Sasha crazy, dating an asshole and Sasha couldn't make her see reason about the predictable failure of this relationship.

When she hung up, Sasha decided that she needed some fresh air so she wrapped a soft blanket over her short black dress, put on her grey Ugg boots, grabbed her cigarettes, a white wine bottle, and some mozzarella and goat cheese sticks that a guy on the tech crew offered to her before she headed outside on the porch. She sat on the highest step before lighting a cigarette, took a long sip of wine and finally laid back on the floor. All was quiet and she started to sing softly along to the music coming from inside. She appreciated being alone for a while.

After a few minutes, she suddenly felt something wet against her naked leg and sat up straight in surprise. She finally laughed with relief when she found out it was just Woody licking her skin. She looked up and saw Tom standing just in front of her, all smiling: « _I think he has a real crush on you, you know.»_

« _Like owner; like dog, huh Woody?_ » Her voice was teasing him as she reached a hand down at Woody and scratched.

Tom shyly smiled: « _Are you having a lil' party? Can I join you?_ »

« _Sure._ » She smiled still petting Woody as Tom sat down next to her on the steps and cleared his throat: « _Your panties are showing, smoke mate._ »

« _I was not expecting to have an audience._ » Sasha snorted and held up the wine bottle: « _Want some?»_

« _No thanks._ » Tom laughed.

Sasha frowned and finally understood: « _Are you sober? I'm sorry... so do you want some cheese sticks?_ » Sasha asked as she grabbed the paper bag.

« _I was wondering what was in that bag when I saw this technician give it to you._ » Tom confessed.

She was not surprised he'd notice she received this little gift from another man: « _You're not really good at spying on me._ »

Tom laughed: « _Can I have one?_ »

She goes to hand him his stick and realized that the cheese ran down her fingers, hand and arm: « _Shit, here take this. Fuck, I don't have any napkins._ » She laughed and Tom took it from her and held her small hand tightly by the wrist, never taking his eyes off her, he licked from her wrist to her hand and took her fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. She wasn't laughing

« _There...»_ Tom said quietly, his eyes still on her: « _All better now.»_

« _Fuck that was so hot, Mr. Hardy!_ » She thought out loud. Tom laughed quietly before he swallowed his cheese stick.

« _If I did get messy, you could always clean me off in return..._ » He said with an impish grin.

She threw her head back and laughed loud as Tom laughed with her. He was so good natured about teasing her. She slid closer to him to give him another stick. Sasha could feel this weird anticipation in her stomach. They spent at least an hour eating, smoking and talking. She was really enjoying him. He made her feel safe and comfortable. Sasha found herself hoping maybe it could turn into something. So she finally decided to make a move. Tom was sitting with his hands wrung together resting between his knees. She started to run her fingers on the six bracelets he was wearing on his opposite wrist. Then, she slowly slid up her fingertips into his hand which made Tom open them instantly and he started interlacing his fingers with hers too, smiling shyly. Her hand was so small into his. Tom wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pressed her against him before he kissed her forehead.

« _Damn! You smell so good._ » Sasha whispered.

He snorted, all his senses were alarmed. He could feel her heat against him. Her free soft hand stroking around his thigh and he took a deep breath to inhale her sweet scent too. Sasha's lighter suddenly flipped from her hand and rolled down some steps. As she bent over to grab her lighter, her skirt slid up and Tom couldn't help but watch at her ass and legs and discovered a small tattoo at the top of her right back thigh. He could see it clearly. A small pink bow. Sasha caught his gaze and smiled as he looked away shyly.

« _Don't worry. I'm just enjoying the view... nice tattoo by the way._ » Tom said looking back at her with his impish smile: « _Do ya have any others?_ »

Sasha smiled back: « _Yeah, I've five others. Let's come inside if you want to undress me._ »

Tom and Woody followed her inside and she removed her boots and the blanket from her shoulders.

Tom pushed her up against the corridor wall which made her gasp in surprise and pressed his forehead against hers: « _Fuck! You drive me crazy._ » He used his tongue to lightly swirl the skin of her neck as she bit her lower lip in delight. Tom took her face between his hands, brushing her soft skin and locked his gaze with hers. They suddenly kissed each other. Passionately. A sensual fight started between them like kissing would be the only way to cure this fever sweeping through them. Sasha finally pushed him forward slightly before she lost control and before she tore his clothes apart to lay him down right here in the corridor: « _Okay, let me catch my breath. Easy, Mr. Hardy._ » Challenging Tom's gaze playfully with an evil grin, Sasha softly giggled and Tom could swear this was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. She couldn't hide that she loved this dominant side of him and her desire for him was growing up like a fire, but she had planned to torture him a little more to catch him at his own game.

Tom sat on the couch and Sasha offered him something to drink. His gaze was locked on her fully displayed amazing curves, into her perfectly fitted short black dress and his heart melted when he saw her bringing a water bowl to Woody who was already sleeping on the carpet.

« _If I show you my tattoos, are you gonna show me yours?_ »

Tom nodded so she started the tour and showed him first a small Eiffel Tower below the ankle, inside her left heel and on her right one, a little Tower of London. She commented: « _Half French, half English._ » Then, she lifted her dress to show pink ballet shoes on her left side ribs. She explained to Tom that was to the memory of her mom who was a ballet dancer. Tom looked carefully at each tattoo, trying to focus his attention on anything than her partially nude body in order to keep his self-control. Sasha turned on herself and lifted her dress again to show an old-school-style swallow on her right ribs. She told him this one was about her dead brother.

Tom reminded her that she showed him only four tattoos. She gave him a mischievous gaze and sat next to him: « _If you wanna see the last one you would have to undress me, Mr. Hardy._ »

« _I can't look at ya without wanting to kiss ya!_ » Tom whispered against her lips after another deep and intense kiss, his hand under her chin, she gazed up at him as he rubbed the curves of her face in slow and soothing circles.

« _You were so hot in that movie in which were you a stripper._ » Tom teased.

Sasha snorted: « _It was a nightmare. I had bruises all over my body due to training on the dancing pole. Looked like someone was beating me._ »

Tom smirked: « _It paid off! Really convincing._ »

« _Well, thank you... Wanna private dance?_ » She winked at him.

Tom slowly nodded with a little grin: « _Hell yes!»_

Sasha smirked to herself: « _Okay, Mr. Hardy. One easy rule: You can look but you can't touch._ » Tom nodded again as he wriggled and settled back into the couch.

Her body started to move in time with the rhythm of the music. Her gaze fixed on him, she was teasing him with a grin. Tom felt his heart racing like a cavalry charging. He had never seen anything like this before. So much sex appeal as this, yet she was still truly beautiful. He shook his head and soon started to sweat and to gasp for some air as he saw her sexily removing her dress. Her amazingly toned body was dressed in black, satin lingerie. An exquisitely lacy tailored, balconette bra and thong set. It was stylish, classy, and elegant. She seemed to glow and light up the room, with a charismatic glamour and beauty that was out of this world. Tom was breathless and just clapped his hands folding it on his mouth at the second she took off her dress. The situation in his pants was critical and almost painful when she sat on his lap, her body sexily undulating, she stroked on Tom's chest and frowned: « _Are you shaking Tom?»_

Tom's eyes went wide but kept silent and he swallowed hard squeezing her thighs.

Sasha frowned worriedly: « _Are you okay?»_

The question seemed to distract him for a second. His eyes softened and he shook his head in a snort: « _Yeah, yeah, I just..._ » Tom blushed: « _I'm just going to embarrass myself in a second if ya don't stop moving like that in my lap.»_

Sasha got closer again from him, a grin crossing her face: « _So? Tell me what you think. Does it turn you on?_ » Tom kept silent again, totally amazed by the beauty in front of him and by the little game she's playing. She turned her back to him and put her hands on his thighs to hold herself while her hips sway sensually on his crotch. Sasha chose this moment to finish him: « _How about this? Can you feel my wet pussy through your pants, Mr. Hardy? I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this bad.»_

Tom's head was buzzing, his blood pressure increasing, seriously he couldn't help but groan. His eyes were focused on her. Her ass was spectacular, toned and tight: « _Damn. That feels great, you're so hot. Your ass is fucking amazing. You are fucking amazing._ »

She giggled: « _With all the time I'm working out, it'd better be._ » Tom was too focused to even smile. It was so hard for him to think about anything other than grabbing her ass with both hands. Such perverse thoughts and yet he felt no stress at all, finally playing her game: « _I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you right now._ »

Sasha stood up smiling victoriously and eased her panties off before she turned back to face him. Tom opened his wide eyes with a devilish grin. She squatted before him, her delicate hands reaching for his crotch. Tom's heartbeat growing faster as she unzipped his pants and took hold of his hardening cock. « _Fuck, I can't believe this is happening.»_ He whispered, his blood boiling through his veins.

« _Just sit back and let me take care of you._ » Sasha kept her eyes locked with his. Tom thought those eyes were irresistible as she started to lick from the bottom on his cock, from the base to the tip, very slowly but firmly. When she got to the tip, she flattened her tongue and circled around his head. She took more and more of him in her mouth whilst massaging his balls with her hand. Then, she licked back down to the base and put his balls in her mouth. She went back to sucking his huge dick while Tom tangled his fingers in her silky hair and remembered he couldn't touch her. Every movement of her lips and tongue sent another wave of pleasure through him. She was so gentle and caring. She stopped to breathe for a second and then deep throated him. She didn't stop until her lips were around his base. She could feel him in her throat and his hips thrusting a little. He was grunting, groaning and breathing heavily. Sasha gave him one last long suck all the way down his length before pulling away. She wasted no time in straddling him: « _Please Mr. Hardy, I want it so bad. I'm so horny for you right now._ » She breathed out on a moan against his lips. Tom squeezed her inner thigh, pulled her upper body so tightly against him that she knew how much he wanted this too. His lips found hers again and she kissed him hard, grinding his fat cock into her warm tight cunt. Tom smirked and nodded, then she slid herself all the way down, enveloping his cock between her legs, finally released to feel his cock inside her.

« _Shit, Mr. Hardy, you're so big, it feels so good!_ » Sasha moaned.

Tom swallowed hard and took a large breath trying to stay cool-headed but with Sasha raising herself just a few inches, enough to let him see her juices covering his cock, it's was just impossible: _«Fuck, you're so tight._ »

Then neither of them said a thing. They simply locked their gazes and enjoyed that moment of pure pleasure. It was gentle and passionate, lovely and hot.

Sasha picked up the pace as he was doing his best to not touch her. The way she moved her hips was intoxicating. She leaned into him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead and moaning with a voice strained by the pleasure: _«You feel so good Tom.»_

It took a moment for him to mumble: « _Release your breast for me, beauty.»_ He kissed her softly on her shoulders and neck. That was certainly a request she could fulfil. Reaching around her back she undid her bra but acted the teased and kept it in place, making Tom beg to see them. Finally, she answered his plea and pulled off her bra, revealing her perfect ample breasts, and a rosary tattoo underlining her left boob. Tom's mind was blown away and he took a chance to feel her such wonderful curves when suddenly, this all became too much for him. It was such a turn-on to see his dream girl enjoying so much to fuck herself on his cock, her hard nipples tracing up and down against his skin chest. It was too much for him to stay still. He needed control. So, he jumped off the couch, still inside her, holding her very cautiously. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips. Tom sighed at her: « _Alrigh', you win but I'm not playin' anymore. You want me to fuck you? »_

Sasha nodded, bit her lower lip and chuckled: « _Yes, please!_ »

Tom groaned and brought her up to the bedroom while she kissed his neck frantically, all moaning and chuckling, as she continued to roll her hips to feel him deeper inside. Tom suddenly slipped out which made her gasp and laid her down on the bed with caution. He took a moment to look at her, _«You're a fucking masterpiece._ » He couldn't believe how perfect she was. His hands moved slowly along her sides, down her chest and her stomach to between her thighs, her skin felt like silk under his hands. The way he tightened and loosened his grip made her shuddered and more excited. Sasha bit her lips watching Tom's gaze moving all over her body. She reached up to kiss him, it was short and wild. then He slowly bent her over the bed again and grabbed her ass tight, squeezed and groaned. Then, he traced his fingers underneath her to feel how wet she was and she can't help but moan. He roughly removes his clothes and she lifted to help, they were standing so close they could feel their body heat making them sweat.

_«Wow, Mr. Hardy! You're... impressive!»_ Her eyes shone like the stars and her mouth began to water as she stared at his incredible muscular and tattooed body. She was in awe of him.

Tom groaned with a grin and suddenly flipped her back on the mattress as he smirked at her urge. She could feel his hard dick between her thighs as he bent down against her, his hands running all over her body as she begged for him to fuck her. So, he started to tease her, sliding his cock tip against her clit and back again, kissing her neck. Tom went down on her, he spread her legs apart and put two fingers in her really slowly as deep as he could so she moaned loudly as he felt her pussy dripping. He started to eat her pussy, sucking gently whilst his tongue flicked against her clit. His beard scratched deliciously against her skin as his face rested between her thighs, he mumbled: «You taste like heaven, but God knows you're built for sin.» He was even more turned on and used both of his hands to grip her thighs harder. Sasha arched back, her hands sensually running up her own body to finally stroked her hair. She was moaning and giggling. Tom couldn't look away from her, amazed and thrilled: « _You're so fucking beautiful all naked and sweaty._ »

Sasha's body was oscillating, her shapes magnetically wiggling. She was getting so much pleasure, feeling things she'd never felt before. It simply felt incredible, that she couldn't help but laughed. And That made Tom so harder and making him groaned: « _You're so damn hot. I love when you laugh._ »

« _That's 'cause you make me so happy, Tom._ »

He made his way up on her and kissed her hard. She could feel her taste on his lips. Without warning, he grabbed her waist and flipped her on her stomach. Which made her gasped again in surprise. Now, he was in the position of power and Sasha obviously liked it, begging for it: _«Please Tom! Fuck me. You want to make me scream, huh? I'll bet you can...OHHH!_ » The shock gave her such a high, the sudden action of him shoving his cock into her pussy. She straightened, her back against his chest, sliding her hands behind his head, and gently stroked his hair as his beard tickled into her neck. The sight of her flexible body, his point of view on her arched back curved, pearls of sweat trickled down to her ass, drove him crazy. His hands were running all over her body like an octopus. Sasha whimpered: « _Give it to me, Mr. Hardy! Please.»_

Tom was more than happy to comply, her choked voice sent shivers down his spine. Going in and out of her was a level of pleasure he never even imagined he'd achieved. He was so aware of every single movement he made, even the tiniest detail was tremendous and he just wanted more. Thrusting deeper, faster and rougher. Clutching her even stronger against him, his arms over her chest and breast. The sound of her skin slapping against his lower stomach forced him to tighten his grip on her hips: « _Fuck, I'm gonna cum, please baby girl cum for me too._ »

« _YES! Please, Tom... don't stop._ »

He slid two fingers into her mouth that she licked with a sultry look turning her face to him. Tom grunted and started to rub hard her clit in harsh circles. It was a whiny mess and he felt like he was going to lose his mind.

« _Damn! TOM! It's so fucking good, you're so fucking good!_ » She arched her back more than possible, increasing her body counterweight against his: « _Ohh fuck yeah, Tom, TOM._ »

All it took were those words and a few more crazy hip bounces until a moaning mess screamed out of each other's names. Tom didn't even need a moment to think: « _That was the best fuck I've ever had._ » He laid down on his side facing Sasha, their bodies tangled, she smiled at him slowly coming back: « _It was incredible, Mr. Hardy._ »

_«You're the most amazing creature I've ever seen.»_ They both smirked and he tenderly kissed her nose: _«And I love your secret tattoo._ » He traced with his fingers along the string of pearls tattoo under her breast giving her goosebumps. Sasha closed her eyes totally relaxed and contented as he stared at her in total bliss and kissed her forehead. « _May I stay for the night, divine creature?»_

_«You may but... you're on my side of the bed._ » She said keeping her eyes closed.

Tom shook his head and smiled: « _No. This is my side now._ »

Sasha opened one eye: « _'Cause it's the closest side from the door?»_

_«Yes and that goes for each bed we shall share.»_ Tom answered with his low and husky voice as she gave him a broad smile: _«Does this mean we're into a relationship?»_

Tom shyly nodded: « _Unless you don't want to?»_

She propped herself on one arm and looked at him cautiously as he rolled a little bit onto his back. She stared at him like she was memorizing every detail of his face. She softly smiled, giving him a kiss before she whispered: « _You had the lead role at the first sigh, Mr. Hardy._ » Tom snorted and showered her head, which was resting now into his neck, with kisses before they finally fell asleep while cuddling, their bodies still tangled together.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha's head was resting on Tom's chest but she suddenly jumped in the bed when she realized there was a loud pounding on the door and that someone was yelling her name while Woody was barking. Tom groaned as she looked for her phone to check the time.

« _Shit! Tom! Wake up it's 9:30 p.m., I'm soooo fuckin late!_ » Sasha said and ran naked to the bathroom. « _Please, go down and tell them I'm almost ready._ » She asked before she turned the shower on.

Tom finally reached the door and opened. Paul was facing him with a fake surprised look and quickly checked he'd knocked at the right door before he started to laugh: « _That shade of lipstick is all wrong for you bro. Sasha's here? They're waiting for her on set for make-up._ »

_«Yeah, she's taking a shower._ » Tom answered rubbing his lips.

Paul grinned and pointed his finger at him: « _Promise me to tell me all 'bout it._ »

Tom shook his head with a cheeky smile.

« _Hurry lovebirds!»_ Joe yelled as he left.

 

* * *

 

When Sasha finally turned up for makeup, she sat down next to Helen McCrory and sighed.

_«You're glowing today sweetie._ » The make-up artist thought out loud.

« _Tom Hardy's effect._ » Helen commented giving a broad smile to Sasha through the mirror and winked.

Sasha looked offended for two seconds before she snorted: « _Paul is such a gossip! I'm going to kill him!_ »

 


	2. A Peaky Party

Tom stayed on the set just for two weeks because he only had a few scenes to shoot and then he'd to return to London while Sasha stayed in Manchester to finalize this season's shooting.

Tom spent his time to send her texts, selfies, and as soon as they could, they called each other to skype.

* * *

 

When the shooting finally came to the end, Tom flew back to Manchester to spend just the last day and night with all the Peaky Blinders crew and to celebrate the end of the shoot at the wrap party. He would fly back to London the next day with Sasha.

He finally found Sasha in the dressing room during the early afternoon. His hand moved from the small of her back to brush some errant hair from her eyes. She couldn't stop her eyes from closing as his fingertips brushed her forehead. When she opened her eyes they landed on a sweet smile. He leaned in close to her ear to whisper: _«You look so fucking beautiful, you're perfect.»_

Tom was still smiling down at her and he tightened his arm around her waist as she felt him smile against her cheek.

_«You are handsome too, Mr. Hardy. And I missed you a lot.»_ She put her arms around his neck and he ran his hands down the tops of her arms over her shoulders and down her back, his hands finally resting on her butt, squeezing her thigh. The ache inside her was fantastic at this point. She played with his hair at the nape of his neck and felt a small shiver under her fingertips. He gently pulled her head to his chest and rested his chin on her head. Sasha took an arm and slide it under his and grabbed his shoulder from behind. It was as they were trying to be completely tangled together. He let out a low moan and she dug her fingertips harder into his shoulder. They couldn't get close enough to each other when suddenly, an assistant called Sasha's name to urge her on the set, and it was as if the spell was broken.

Tom started to get frustrated that every time he tried to have a moment apart with Sasha, she was asked to the set because makeup needed done or pictures taken. He was here to enjoy her company and it bothered him that he couldn't get any time with her before the after shot party.

* * *

  
The party was going strong all night. Everybody was enjoying themselves, dancing and laughing as drinks were flowing. Tom had been admiring Sasha all night, his urge growing stronger, his need building for her. Her emerald sequin dress, her high heels, and her perfume has combined to lay waste to his defenses. He was past the point of no return when Sasha sat down in front of him as he was talking with some people. Sasha picked a cherry out of her cocktail glass and put the stem in her pretty mouth, staring at Tom. Her mouth started to work back and forth before she stuck out her tongue. On the end of it, there was the cherry stem tied into a neat knot. Tom's brain was trying to figure out what her tongue did to accomplish that trick but the only thing he could think about was how bad he wanted to explore her oral acrobatics right now.

_«What are y...»_ He started to mutter when she got up to lean over his shoulder and whispered: _«If these people weren't here, I would be on my knees with your cock in my mouth.»_

Tom gasped with a little laugh, his heart rate increasing dangerously like the fire in his pants. _«Meet me in the bathroom in one minute.»_ She snorted and hurried away to the back of the event room.

_«Sash-?»_ Tom's eyes widened as he turned to watch her swaying hips as she disappeared behind the door. He looked around and nobody seemed to notice what just happened. So he got up and started to walk slowly and then hurriedly towards the bathroom. He knocked awkwardly when he reached the door. It opened and Sasha pulled him inside by the collar.

_«Sash-!!»_ He called out surprised.

She locked the door and pulled him to her for a kiss. She grinned devilishly at him.

_«Take off your pants.»_ She ordered.

_«What?»_ He widened his eyes.

_«What did you think I invited you in here for?»_ She asked and added: _«You've been teasing me all night with that hot fucking smile.»_

_«I... I... was teasing you? Me!?... Miss cherry stem knot!»_ His brows furrowing as he faked surprise.

_«I'm fucking soaked right now and you're so fucking turned on. Am I right? So take off your pants!»_ She watched hungrily with a devilish grin. Tom started unzipping his pants and she helped him to pull it down. She freed his cock from his underwear and stroked him a few times. Sasha smiled as she got on her knees in front of him. She took him in his mouth, her lips gently parting, her tongue swirling around his shaft, her head slowly bobbing up and down.

_«There we go. That's a good girl.»_ Tom breathed out.

She continued to lick and suck, enjoying his thickness, momentarily forgetting about the room full of people outside. Her gentle moans and whimpers vibrated on his thickening shaft. She didn't waste any time teasing. Her lips closed around the tip and she slid her mouth over it a few times. Then she looked up at him taking more of his dick in her mouth. Tom watched her, eyes wide and knees weak as she took it all in. He was stroking her hair and couldn't stop staring at her cleavage. She opened wider including his balls along with his dick. He was in such disbelief that it was hard for him to even fathom the pleasure that went along with it. As she eased her mouth back, releasing it from her lips he nearly squealed. She grinned at him, lips still tracing his hard cock.

_«Holy fuck!»_ He exclaimed watching her take him again into her mouth. _«You're so hot.»_

_«Mmm.»_ She hummed.

Tom gasped: _«Fuck»_

Sasha stood up: _«I want you to fuck me, now!»_ She breathed, pulling her dress up and bent over the little counter facing a mirror. Tom pulled her knickers to the side before his hand traveled over her hips and dipping in between for a feel.

_«So wet and so beautiful.»_ He commented making eye contact with her in the mirror and bringing his finger to his mouth to lick. Sasha pushed her ass against his crotch and whined: _«Fuck me, Mr. Hardy.»_ She grinned: _«We're wasting time!»_

Tom grinned at her through the mirror: _«Take off your dress.»_ He ordered.

_«Tom... »_ She started to complain.

He spanked her a little hard and she released a small scream.

_«We're wasting time!»_ He repeated.

Sasha complied exposing her breasts so that he could watch them jiggle and bounce in their reflection as he fucked her. He pushed into her, holding onto her hips, his long fingers spread over her thighs. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he started a steady rhythm. She opened them again to watch him work when he started whispering in her ear and stopped thrusting into her: _«I'm gonna give you a rough night. I missed this so much. You're driving me crazy!»_ He was so turned on by being in public and watching them in the mirror. He kissed her neck and suddenly pushed into her harder and faster.

_«Fuck baby!»_ He locked eyes with her, her mouth hung open making small squeals with every thrust.

_«Ye-yes!»_ She moaned. _«Fuck me Tom!»_ He smirked at her, pushing into her roughly, feeling her muscles gripping him, milking the pleasure from him.

_«Tom!!»_ She cried, feeling every ridge snugly sliding against her inner walls. His tip hitting that sensitive spot inside so she cried out again.

_«Shhh... Not so loud!»_ He warned and stopped suddenly turning and holding her face on the side with one of his had on her cheek. He stuck her ear to his mouth and started to murmur again: _«We don't have time for this now but I'll give this perfect body the attention it deserves later.»_ He gripped her face tightly, beginning to thrust hard and fast and whispered again: _«This is just round one. You got a long night ahead of you.»_ He smiled wickedly at her before he gave her a heated kiss.

_«Make me cum, please!»_ She begged.

Tom smirked and slapped her ass again. He pumped a few more times enjoying watching her face and her tits bouncing.

_«Fuck baby!»_ He moaned as he felt himself start to cum, his thrusts being a little erratic.

_«Tom...»_ Sasha cried and immediately bit her lower lips for it as she was hit with her orgasm releasing a howl of pleasure. Tom slumped over her when he finished. His erection spent and slipping from inside her.

_«Baby that was...»_ Tom was at a loss for words.

She turned around and grinned at him. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss and grinned: _«Incredible.»_

_«Can't wait for the second round.»_ He pressed his mouth against hers again and a flood of excitement coursed through her body as she heard his words. She was soaked now, her panties clinging to her body, imagining what was to come. Tom took her by the hand once she put her dress on and they both went back to the party. They joined some of the cast members outside to smoke a cigarette while they both continued to grin at each other like a couple of kids. Paul silently observed them with a little grin when Tom breathed into Sasha's ear: _«Where did you learn... no wait, don't tell me. I'm going to pretend it was a trick saved for me alone.»_ Tom shook his head, his eyes were glassy and he was much happier than normal. It was clear he had been plenty well enjoying himself that night.

_«What really counts is that's all yours now baby.»_ Sasha grinned adjusting her dress so that her cleavage spilled a little more prominently.

_«Shit, it's at least a hundred degrees in here.»_ Joe told as he came out to join the small group.

_«I think the chemistry between these two is making it so hot in here.»_ Paul pointed at Tom and Sasha.

_«Yeah, you're right that's why we'll leave you guys.»_ Tom put his arm around Sasha's shoulder as she was grinning at him.

_«See you in London, lovebirds.»_ Paul yelled tipsily as they walked away. _«They're so fucking perfect together, aren't they?»_ He continued to the group.

* * *

 

It was pouring outside, the room was regularly illuminated by lightning when Sasha walked back into the living room. Under the softness of the subdued lighting, she stood up behind Tom who was sitting on the couch. She put her little hands into his hair and massaged the back of his head so Tom let his head falling back. Sasha smirked and leaned over to kiss his face, her hair was falling down around them, creating a veil of intimacy.

_«Babygirl. You're amazing!»_ Tom whispered in between sweet kisses.

_«You are.»_ She replied giving his nose a peck and slid her hand under his shirt to feel his skin when Purple Rain by Prince filled the room. Sasha got closer and sexily straddled him. She put her arms on his shoulders and began to play with his hair at the nape of his neck feeling a small shiver under her fingertips. Tom tightened his arm around her waist and smiled back up at her: _«This dress is driving me crazy!»_ And started kissing her neck as she still swayed. Sasha felt the blazing heat of his hand as he dragged up her dress leaving her in her pants and traced the naked skin between her breasts, across the span of her belly and on her hip. She could feel his cock through the fabric of his pants and started massaging him.

_«Uh, uh...»_ He whispered against her neck, his breath making her shake for a moment. She tried her best not to moan as Tom started massaging her breasts again so she swayed her hips harder against his growing erection.

_«Someone's eager...»_ He smirked before sliding his hand on her wet panties, licking his lips. Sasha let out a small moan as he slowly rubbed her clit before quickly slipped two fingers inside.

_«Oh God, Tom!»_

_«That's right, Babygirl, tell me how good I'm making ya feel!»_ He pumped his fingers in and out of her as she pushed herself against his hand. He kissed her neck speeding up his pace, making her moan louder, covering the sound of the rain drumming on the windows. He suddenly slid his fingers out so Sasha stopped to move and watched him licking one of his fingers: _«You're so tasty, princess.»_ She smirked and took his finger in her mouth without breaking the eye-contact taking Tom's breath away.

Then, she slipped his shirt off and pushed her breasts against his chest and kissed him again but not like before. Not sweet or aggressive. More passionate. She opened his mouth with hers and licked into it.

_«Our French kisses are so yummy.»_ Sasha breathed against his lips. _«And you always make me feel always lusted, desired and sexy. You always make me feel so good.»_ She whispered watching the intensity of his perfect face.

_«'Cause you are! I think we'll fuck later. Right now I need to make love to you.»_ He traced his fingers along her spine and felt her tremble beneath his touch and sucked the side of her neck. She moaned, turning her head to allow him better access. The soft light flickered across her curves, highlighting the roundness of her breasts and darkening the shadow between them. Sasha whimpered as she ground against his hard dick.

_«It feels good, baby.»_ He said as his fingers dipped inside her tight heat, slipping her panties to the side. She arched her hips as his fingers drove deeper, filling her.

_«It feels very good, Sir.»_ She whispered before she unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out. Sasha felt the tip of his cock sliding between her wet lips a second. She bit her lips with a smirk and Tom sighed brushing her hair to the side, just to touch her. She was driving him crazy. He needed more. He gently ran his hand over her back as she was looking at him while slowly stroking him. She teased him like this until she couldn't control herself anymore. So she raised up a little and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand, staring at him with hungry eyes like she had to restrain herself from attacking him. He watched her move on him. It was hypnotizing and it felt amazing. So beautiful and so sexy.

_«Fuck, doll. My gorgeous girl.»_ Tom sighed again: _«My perfect little princess.»_

She tilted her head with a smile riding him slowly. She knew that he'd lose his breath or sigh and close his eyes at the feeling of her warmth. She knew she always got a reaction from him. Tom gripped his hand on her hip, the other one was instinctively rubbing her clit.

_«You're so beautiful»_ He whispered to her. _«And your pussy feels so good on my cock.»_ He added letting her control the movement and tempo.

_«Mmm thank you, Sir. You have a wonderful cock»._ She laid down on him for a kiss and started to speed up her pace. So, he touched her face, held her head and moaned for her. He could see how much she loved doing this, licking her lips with her tongue or biting it. She loved giving him a show, and not just because he loved getting it. Perhaps it was power over him, the power to make him moan and lose his mind. Maybe because she took pride in that skill. He didn't know but she loved it and her loving it made it so much better than he'd ever thought before.

He also knew she loved how they could start out slow. The kisses, soft touches, dreamy, slow movements. Having him sliding in and out, slow, steady, magical, and passionate lovemaking. So he wrapped her in his arms and lifted up. Holding her firmly with one arm, he threw down all the pillows and the blanket within his reach and laid her down the floor. He raised up to undo his belt and pull his trousers off as she slid her panties off. Sasha's back arched off of the pillows when Tom laid down on her and started to suck on her thigh before kissing his way up. He moved between her legs and she closed her eyes. Tom wanted only face-to-face, he wanted to engage with her, to read her. He covered her perfect body with bruising kisses all his way up to her neck until she begged him and wrapped her thighs around his waist. He teased her entrance with his tip for some minutes, kissing her deeply. For once, they were both very quiet and Sasha whimpered when he slid into her in one smooth motion, staring at her with wonder in his eyes. He moved slowly in and out of her, driving her ass into the pillows beneath them. He braced himself over her but still with slow movements, driving deeper with every thrust.

_«Oh fuck!»_ She gasped, eyes closed and lifted her hips, taking him even deeper.

Tom groaned, his hands sliding under her ass to pull her into him. _«Look at me.»_ He softly demanded. She opened her eyes, staring at his perfect face. He tangled his fingers with hers and held both down by her head. He rolled his hips into hers and watched her moaning his name again and again with an adoring gaze. Sasha clenched her fingers around his and he surely sped up his pace until he couldn't take it anymore: _«Please Babygirl, cum for me!»_ They both came almost raw and perfect. The feeling of his cock filling her sent her through the stars. She jerked on the floor throwing her head back, clenching around him and sobbing his name. His arms pulled her body in closer as she bit his earlobe making him groaning. Tom lied down beside Sasha, pulling her still-quivering body tight against his. He ran his fingers through her hair, across her shoulders and finally making circles on her back. She turned in his strong arms, throwing a thigh lazily over his. She tangled her fingers in his chest hair, her cheek resting against the breadth of his shoulder. She nuzzled her nose into his neck while he kissed her forehead. They stayed like this for a moment, snuggling on the pillow while the rain was still pouring outside.

* * *

  
On the next morning, Tom and Sasha left for the airport after they said goodbye to everyone and promised to meet in London and to call each other.

They were waiting in the check-in queue discreetly holding their pinkies but they didn't notice a paparazzi snapping them.

 


	3. Cute Date

 

Sasha was heading towards her plane to fly back to London. She had just spent a few days in New York City for some interviews and photo shoots. She was tapping on her phone like she's been doing a lot lately. Tom was constantly texting her or sending selfies. He was also asking her to send some pictures.

 _TEXTS_  
**Friday Morning**  
**From Tom Hardy (11:32):** I want a pic of ur shoes, have a nice flight ✈️ ☀️  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:35)** : It's 5:00 am in London Tom!! U have a kink for shoes, don't u, Mr Hardy?  
**From Tom Hardy (11:41):** No just for high heels... and u wear it so fucking well! What would u say if I take u to dinner, u & ur high heels like tonight?  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:44):** Cute date & high heels, huh?! Sounds like fun! I might be jet lagged, but I know my needy bf won't let it go so where r u taking me?  
**From Tom Hardy (11:46):** At my place  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:49):** R u the Chef?  
**From Tom Hardy (11:50):** Yes... & u are also invited to stay for the night  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:51):** Great r u gonna be the Chef for it too?  
Yeah but I have to warn u, I'm a better chef in the bedroom than in a kitchen...  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:55):** Shit... I wanted u to fuck me in the kitchen so bad  
**From Tom Hardy (11:57):** U're killing me girl! Ur plane lands at 6:00 pm, I'll send a cab for 8:30, OK?  
**From Sasha Whitley (11:58)** : U remember everything Mr Hardy... How should I get dress?  
**From Tom Hardy (11:59):** Wear whatever u want u won't stay dressed for long anyway  
**From Sasha Whitley (12:02):** I can't wait! This cute date sounds too hot to be cute  
**From Tom Hardy (12:03):** Yeah, u're right, take ur nightwear (do u even have some? Cause I've never seen u wearing one! Get dressed like we're going out.  
**From Sasha Whitley (12:03):** At ur command, Mr Hardy *flight mode* ❤️  
**From Tom Hardy (12:04):** ROAR *Safe flight. See u in London* ❤️

 

* * *

 

Sasha had just put on her high heels when the car sent by Tom rang on the front gate. _Right on time._ Tom lived in East London, at a half an hour away from her place. On her way, she was already fighting against sleep because of the jet lag, despite the few hours of sleep she was able to gain on the plane.  
The driver finally went through a large gate and dropped her in front of a beautiful, typical English brick, house. She saw Tom standing on the porch when the driver opened the car door for her. Tom was trying to hold two dogs. Sasha recognized Woody beside a pit bull.

 _«You're even more beautiful than I remember.»_ He told her as she went up the few steps to join him and came inside the doorway.

 _«You know we saw each other less than a week ago!»_ Tom closed the door behind her.  
She jumped over him and started to kiss him deeply as the dogs were turning around them for some attention. Tom was smiling against her lips. He was so happy to see she missed him as much as he missed her, and he tried his best to not gripped her too strong against him. He finally put her down and he took her bags and her coat.

 _«Staying for a week?»_ He joked looking at her big bag with her things for the night.

 _«Maybe...»_ She snorted and she crouched down to pet the dogs. « _What's this beautiful girl's name?»_

 _«Kass.»_ Tom giggled when she almost tripped on four legs trying to cuddle the dogs, but still stood effortlessly in her elegant high heels.

Then, he gave her a tour of his house. It was rather simple with a large garden, except for the fitness room, and the cinema room has a colossal couch that takes up the half of the room. They talked for a long moment at the painting studio about his mother as an artist.

Tom had set up a beautiful table in the dining room. He had bought flowers, lit some candles and put some music on.

 _«I bought you white wine. Do you want some?»_ Tom asked already pouring a glass.

 _«You should not have bought alcohol for me.»_ She sighed and accepted the glass.

 _«Don't worry. And don't be uncomfortable about that please.»_ He winked at her.

While Sasha was sipping her wine, Tom finished preparing for dinner, and he admitted that it came from a caterer. He justified it by telling her the story of his crippled pinkie: _«Since I cut my pinkie tendon with a knife while cooking, I'm avoiding complicated stuff now.»_

Sasha listened carefully before she burst into laughter: _«This is far less sexy than little stories I'd imagined about your pinkie!»_

Tom raised his eyebrows: « _What little stories you have imagined?»_

_«I don't know... I had imagined something like a fight or a motorcycle accident. You know... any bad boy thing.»_

Tom was laughing: « _Trust me. If we met a few years ago, you would have been done with my bad boy things, and you would have hated it!_ » Sasha was staring at him with a pout. She was trying to imagine Tom when he was younger.

 _«How come we didn't meet sooner?»_ Tom wondered.

 _«'cause I would have hated you as you said. And you would have hated me too._ » She joked, thinking about the girl she was back then.

 _«No way Princess...»_ He shook his head and giggled: _«Paul told me you cook like a goddess.»_

_«My French genes... Next time I'll cook for you.»_

During the dinner, Tom announced that he was going to go to Siberia for a week to shoot a TV show to raise funds for a veterans association. Sasha joked about the fact that he would certainly lose some toes because of the cold and asked who would take care of his dogs. Tom explained his parents used to take care of them when he was away, but Sasha proposed to keep them as she remained in London for the time being. She looked so excited about it and his dogs were absolutely comfortable with her, so Tom accepted.

At the end of the meal, Tom got a call from Sarah, his ex-girlfriend. He hung up quickly and apologized to Sasha because Sarah was going to bring his son, Louis, for the night. Sarah said something about a family emergency. Sasha said she should call a car to get home, but Tom insisted for her to stay.

Twenty minutes later, a car honked and Tom went out to pick up his son. The little boy was fighting to stay awake. Tom quickly introduced Louis to Sasha. The boy was very polite despite the fact he was grumpy about being awaken in the middle of the night. The toddler even made a little conversation and asked her if she played in movies like his daddy. She confirmed and told Louis he was adorable and that he looked like a lot his dad. Louis told her back she was beautiful and very kind. Finally, Tom went upstairs to put his son to bed and proposed to Sasha to put on her pajamas and to meet him in front of the TV.

Sasha came down about twenty minutes later. She wore comfortable grey trousers and a black lace bra. She found Tom lying on the huge sofa in the TV room. He was only wearing the same grey trousers. So, they both laughed to this unintentionally perfect match.

 _«It's officially pajama party time!»_ Tom jumped off the couch to hold Sasha and kiss her.  
For a while, they danced on rap hits, giggling like teens. They were fooling around, acting like gangsters. Tom took each chance to put his hands on any part of her body he could grab, and leave hickeys on her neck. Tom laid back down on the couch, and stared at her: _«You're so sassy... Sassy Sash.»_

 _«Oh! Is that a new nickname?»_ Tom nodded and pouted devilishly as Sasha laid down. She placed her head on his hip, her body perpendicular to him. She traced her fingers all over the ink: _«I love all these tats, baby... Except for this one!»_ She pushed her finger slightly into his stomach skin to point at his tattoo _"Till I Die SW"_

 _«Are you kidding? Those are your initials!»_ Tom snorted.

 _«Technically they are the same, but this they are not mine.»_ She tilted her head on the side and pouted, revealing a hint of jealousy, so Tom was immediately all smiles.

 _«Maybe you're wrong... maybe it's a sign.»_ He shrugged.

Sasha gave a snort of surprise: _«Oh, you believe in signs?»_

 _«Maybe. Like the fact that you're one of the only humans Woody trusts... anyway, I'm going to get a tattoo for you.»_ Tom gave her a wink.

 _«Don't do that!»_ She warned him pointing her finger at him. Tom just nodded with a grin. So, Sasha shook her head and rolled her eyes. Tom put a soft blanket over her and started to stroke her hair: _«So tell me, what are we supposed to do at a slumber party?»_

_«Do our nails, put on face masks, and talking about boys and sharing secrets.»_

_«Like... sexual secrets?»_ He asked with his soft and husky voice.

 _«Well, well, well... Sounds like Mr.Hardy wants to talk about sex?»_ Sasha giggled, she lifted herself and she sat cross-legged.

 _«Well, I would like to know how kinky you are.»_ Tom giggled when she started a sexy little dance, humming: _"Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me... "_   Tom started to mimic her little dance, so they both laughed and Sasha continued: _«Okay. So, first I would never want to share you. Not that I mind having sex with a woman, but...»_

Tom was shocked. His eyes and his mouth wide opened: « _Wait, what? Would you fuck with a woman? Have you... ever tried?»_

 _«Yes. It was a long time ago and it was quite good.»_ Sasha confirmed with a wicked chuckle: _«How could you dislike something if you've never tried it?»_

Tom was speechless, but her confession aroused his curiosity: _«Shit... with which women you would fuck if you would had the opportunity?»_

 _«I would say... Gal Gadot or Dita Von Teese.»_ She answered without a blink or a blush.

_«Damn! That's turning me on so much! Could I possibly have a look?»_

_«Forget about it!»_ She commanded with an exaggerated, dark look.

 _«And what about having sex with two men?»_ Tom asked with a grin.

She shook her head and answered with a sultry tone: _«I've never tried, and there's only one way I should accept: if there would be two of you! That would be great.»_

Tom turned his face to Sasha his jaw hanging: _«Holy shit! Sasha! How are you able to say such hot stuff?»_ She just shrugged and smiled at him. _«By the way, I would never be able to share you.»_ Tom put a kiss on her forehead: _«My sassy girl.»_ He snorted: _«Come on! Tell me some more dirty things.»_

Sasha purred against his chest: « _Alright Mr Hardy. I'm okay with car sex, role-playing, costumes, semi-public sex like... restrooms if you remember... I'm okay with sex toys too.»_

 _«Go on!»_ His breath was shorter, her words combined with her running hands on his chest had an obvious effect on him.

 _«Handcuffs, spanking...»_ She dug her nails lightly into his arm skin: _«You could do whatever you want with me baby, as long as I tell you to stop, but maybe we should be focused on the movie because I won't fuck with you on this couch with your son sleeping right upstairs...»_

Tom couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He whispered to himself: _«How did I get so lucky?»_

 _«Shhhh...»_ Sasha hissed while the movie started. Tom gently put one of his hand on her face, squeezing her nose, her cheeks and her mouth. She snorted but tried to bite his thumb.  
Finally, she rested her head on his chest. She tried to focused on the movie but not for long. Lulled by his heartbeat, she fell asleep with his fingers methodically running through her hair. Shortly after, Tom fell asleep too. He woke up as the credits came to an end. He carried Sasha carefully upstairs to his bedroom and he laid her down on the bed before he fell asleep next to her.

 

* * *

 

Sasha woke up around 3 a.m. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in Tom's bed. She must have fallen asleep during the movie, Tom had certainly carried her to bed, and now he was calmly snoring next to her. Suddenly, she heard clearly what had awakened her. It was Louis, calling his father and he was crying. Apparently, the volume was not high enough to wake Tom up, so Sasha started to jiggle him. All sudden, he jumped out of bed when he heard his son.  
They both rushed into Louis' room and saw the little boy sat in his bed, his hair all messy. He was crying with both a guilty and startled expression. He was also covered with his vomit. Tom approached his son immediately to comfort him and told him that he's going to be fine. Then, he stared at Sasha, looking helpless and a little bit lost, so she decided to be useful.

 _«Louis, bunny, Dad is going to give you a little bath, so you'll feel better.»_ She quietly offered and the sleepy little boy nodded. So, Tom lifted his son with care and Sasha motioned at the soiled sheets: _«I'll take care of this.»_

Tom mumbled from the corridor: _«No, no, no. You go back to bed. No way you are going to clean all this up!»_

Once he entered the bathroom, Tom lifted Louis into the bath tube, and he removed his pajamas carefully. Then, he washed and dried his son. He wrapped him into a towel and sat him on the floor when Sasha knocked at the door to give him clean pajamas and added: _«Maybe a little teeth brushing could help...»_

Tom rumbled when he figured out that she was not in bed, but he secretly thanked God that she was there. In the meantime, Sasha has already removed the sheets and located clean ones. She opened the window to let some fresh air enter the bedroom and went downstairs with the dirty sheets. _«Budd_ _ies_ _, show me where the washing machine is please...»_ She asked the dogs, who were following her like her shadow. She considered the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter when she finally spotted the laundry room next to the kitchen. She loaded the washing machine and succeeded to program it. She found a bowl and even some of the dogs training pads, which she considered fitting for the situation.  
Then, she went back through the kitchen and got a glass of Coke and a bottle of water for Louis. And she walked back upstairs to put the clean sheets on. After she'd finished, Sasha decided to go back down to the kitchen to have a drink.

When Tom came out of the bathroom, he found his son's bedroom clean and spotless. A glass of Coke and water had been placed on the nightstand, and a bowl was on the floor next to the bed. Tom gently laid Louis down on his bed and covered him with the blankets. He made sure that his little one felt better and joined Sasha in the kitchen.

 _«Stubborn ass...»_ Tom muttered when he entered into the kitchen where Sasha was drinking some iced tea. _«I love your ass by the way.»_ He added and he slightly shook his head with an awkward look: _«And... thank you for dealing with all this. I'm so sorry, this is the worst cute date ever!»_

 _«Not at all! This was very cute!»_ She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 _«You're fantastic. We make such a great team, you know!»_ He whispered against her lips holding her firmly against him.

 _«I know, and you've been fantastic too. A great dad who doesn't freak out about vomit.»_ Sasha nicely snickered.

 _«I swear our next date will not include any vomit!»_ He promised with a funny face.

 _«How would you know?»_ She snorted: _«Tell me how the movie ended?»_

 _«No idea because I fell asleep just after you.»_ He confessed and they both giggled.

 _«Why don't we just go upstairs and have a shower together, babe? I'm just really horny right now, and I want you so bad.»_ Her whole body was heated and was waving and grinding against his, her hands running over him hungrily. Tom cleared his throat doing his best to think straight. Sasha walked upstairs as Tom followed her, his eyes running over her hungrily.

Once they entered the bathroom, they quickly undressed each other, tearing away their pajamas between passionately colliding teeth kisses. Their breaths were huffing into their mouths, their hands grabbing hair, pulling each other closely. They got in the vast shower and quickly the room was steamy as the smell of soap hung in the air.

 _«You look so gorgeous. Mmmm..., I could shower with you all night...»_ Tom's deep voice rasped out as he lathered Sasha up, cleaning her intimately, a grin on their both faces. They let the hot water dance over their bodies while their mouths explored each other. Tom pulled Sasha closer to him and mumbled as he bit hickeys onto her neck and shoulders: _«I want to touch you everywhere. Give you all the pleasure you desire. All the comfort you need. I want you for as long as you let me have you.»_

Sasha bit her lower lip and whispered, staring at him: _«That's so dirty and so beautiful at the same time, Mr. Hardy.»_ Tom gripped his hands tight on her hips and gently spun her around and pushed her against the wall. Sasha arched her back and tilted her head back. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder. Then, he put his hands on her breast, and quickly one hand moved to her lower lips. He gently pressed her back against his hard cock: « _You're so beautiful baby girl, you're killin' me.»_ He groaned nipping at her neck.

 _«Tom, please.»_ Sasha begged grinding against his cock and his fingers.

 _«Anything for you, princess.»_ He instantly lifted her slightly to slam her onto his cock in one fluid motion.

 _«Ohh, yesss, God!»_ She cried out at the feeling of Tom filling her up completely.

 _«Shhh, not so loud! Louis could hear us.»_ Tom hissed as she nodded and bit her lips before he whispered in her ear: _«You feel so fucking good. Fucking that tight little pussy of yours hard. Making you feel every inch of me deep inside you. You like it?»_ Tom rolled her nipple in between his fingers.

 _«Yes Baby, you feel so good. I can't get enough... please.»_ She whined. The water was cascading over them, the water drops glowing over her perfect body. The moans and gasps continued to fall from her lips as the steam rising and the sound of their wet bodies pressing together blew Tom's mind: « _It drives me crazy the way you moan for me 'cause you can't get enough. And neither can I, Babygirl.»_ He just kept on fucking her, nipping at her neck: _«Fuck yeah, is that what you want?»_

 _«Ohhh, yesss, god, yes, Tom.»_ Sasha hissed in a low voice.

 _«What do ya want?»_ His voice was raw as he kept thrusting and pushing a little harder.

 _«Ahhh, God, more. More, Tom!»_ She gasped.

 _«Harder baby?»_ He gripped a fist full of her hair so he could pound her harder.

 _«Fuckkk, goddd, yes, please, harder. I love your hands in my hair.»_ She kept saying harder but Tom stopped and kissed her neck.  
_«You're such a tease.»_ She turned her face to see a grin on his face: _«Thomas! Fuck me!»_ She pleaded and looked at him in the eyes, but Tom's brain exploded when she called him by his full name for the first time. So he drew his cock back and thumped it into her. Thrust after thrust, he drove his cock up into her and slapped his body into hers. She took it. She lost her breath with each thrust, but she took it. And then, as she was cumming, she pushed back against Tom, holding him deep inside her. He could feel her pussy pulsing and squeezing around his dick as she orgasmed. He gave her a bit of a playful spank: _«Damn, that ass!»_ Tom breathed in a low and strained voice before he turned her to face him, he picked her up. The sensation of the hot water and cold wall sent a shiver down her spine: _«Damn, that face.»_ He rubbed his thumb gently on her face as he moved inside her and he started fucking her some more. Sasha smirked and gripped his shoulders.

 _«Fucking look at you, taking my thick dick and smiling like you're fuckin' insane.»_ He leaned over her, breathless, and kissed her hungrily. Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into her, her breath was shaky and her hands gripped in his hair. He started to bang into her with short, sharp stabs. He needed to be as deep in her as he could so he held her hips and pulled her down onto his cock. Sasha moaned, and grabbed his ass, scratching her nails into it. His hands were running over her sides, to her ass, and gripping her breasts. Finally, his hands rested on her cheeks, cupping her face delicately as he lifted his head and his eyes met her intensely: _«You're so beautiful.»_ He whined out. _«You feel so good and I...»_ He gasped and whimpered, all the while never breaking eye contact.

 _«Just like that baby! God, please don't stop!»_ Sasha kissed him, her hands tugging his hair. They fucked face to face. He loved it. He couldn't get enough of it, so he sped up, making her moan louder and shaking harder: _«Tom!»_ A lewd moan left her lips, and he couldn't help but let out a groan as she came with a jerk of her hips, seeing stars. As Sasha calmed down from her high, she was watching for his eyes to change as he kept fucking her. There was sudden urgency, and complete focus. She knew that's when he felt his orgasm starting to build.

 _«Shit... oh, yes, Sash...»_ He grabbed her waist tightly and pounded into her until he came a few more thrusts later, panting out in her neck and holding her firmly in his arms. Because of the sound of the shower and their heavy breaths, they didn't notice Louis was opening the bathroom door until they heard his little voice calling: _«Daddy?»_

 _«Shiiiiiit...»_ Tom hissed craning his neck to see the half-opened door: _«Yeah, sweetie. I'm under the shower... please... stay exactly where you are! Don't come in! Tell me what's happen?»_

 _«I think Sasha is sick too because I heard her calling your name.»_ Louis said in his quiet little voice.

 _«Okay... yeah... don't worry, I'm in... SHE'S HERE!»_ He told loudly, but Sasha let a little laugh escape, as he was still inside her. _«Sasha is HERE with me under the shower, she's fine. What about you? How do you feel?»_

 _«I'm fine, daddy.»_ Louis answered before he closed the bathroom door.

 _«Alright, baby. Let me clean y_ _ou_ _and let's go to bed.»_ Tom chuckled pulling himself out of her as she giggled, finally resting her feet on the floor.

 

* * *

  
_«May I borrow a t-shirt or something? I'm afraid I have some vomit on my pajamas.»_ Sasha was wrapped in a shower towel as they were going to lie in bed.

 _«You wanna keep nightwear on?»_ Tom frowned.

 _«Yes, Sir. I'm sorry but we've got a sick kid sleeping next door, and we never know what the night has in store for us.»_ She joked, so Tom gave her one of his t-shirts. She puts the t-shirt on which was over sized on her as he stared at her lying in his bed. He was failing to hide that he loved to see her with his clothes on.

 _«Does it turn you on?»_ She snickered and laid down next to him.

Tom giggled: _«Everything 'bout you is turning me on, princess.»_ Sasha curled up in his arms. He kissed her on the top of the head, trailing his lazy fingers along her shoulder and arm, before he played with her hair.

_«Don't forget to leave this t-shirt before you leave tomorrow. I'm gonna take it with me to Siberia.»_

Sasha snorted in his neck and nodded. They quickly fell asleep while cuddling, their bodies tangled together.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Sasha was getting ready, and she heard Tom laughing downstairs with Louis. When he appeared in the bathroom, he slipped against her from behind and hugged her.

 _«I love how your laugh sounds, Mr. Hardy! »_ She told him, and she kissed his arm.

 _«Can we just go ahead and skip to the part where I wake up next to you every morning?»_ Tom whispered into her ear and started leaving a hickey in her neck again. Then, he placed two of his bracelets around her wrist. The first one was a wooden pearls bracelet, and the second one was a woven leather bracelet that he had to adjust. She giggled and turned to face him: _«Why don't you pee on me to mark your territory as well?»_

 _«Maybe the next time. Don't forget to leave my t-shirt, Baby Girl.»_ He reminded her before he kissed her and left the room with a huge grin.

Before she went down, Sasha put the t-shirt on the bed, and she spread some of her perfume on it: _«I'm gonna mark my territory too.»_


End file.
